Super Smash Bros. Volleybrawl
Super Smash Bros. Volleybrawl is a sports shame for the Nintendo Dreamcast. Story Summer vacation has started, so Mario invites his friends (and enemies) to the beach. Then they start playing crazy games of volleyball or something, I don't know. But Wario ate some garlic and got fat, so he's a volleyball. Gameplay You play volleyball with different shame guys. Modes *Story Mode *Exhibition Mode *Tournament Mode *Minigame Mode Playable Characters There are 50 playable characters (25 teams of two) in the game. 36 of them are available from the start, 12 of them have to be unlocked through Story Mode, and two are DLC. Starter Characters *Mario - Mario Numbskulls *New Mario - Mario Numbskulls *Luigi - Green n00bs *Yoshi - Green n00bs *Peach - Sissies *Daisy - Sissies *Toad - Crappy Shrooms *Toadette - Crappy Shrooms *Wario - Garlic Idiots *Waluigi - Garlic Idiots *Donkey Kong - Stupid Simians *Diddy Kong - Stupid Simians *Bowser - Dumb Turtles *Bowser Jr. - Dumb Turtles *Rosalina - Space Bimbos *Samus Aran - Space Bimbos *Fox - Space Animals *Falco - Space Animals *Lucario - Poké Freaks *Gardevoir - Poké Freaks *Creepy Susie - Spooky Girls *Hex Maniac "Luna" - Spooky Girls *Sonic - Rivballs *Shaymin - Rivballs *Mega Man - Dumb-bots *Speeder 1 - Dumb-bots *Sans - Boneheads *Papyrus - Boneheads *Evil Guy - Fatties *Big Fat Meanie - Fatties *Ronald McDonald - McDummies *Grimace - McDummies *Nim-Nom - Little Guys *Some tiny moron that nobody cares about - Little Guys *Peachycakes - MarioWiki Terrorists *Willy on Wheels - MarioWiki Terrorists Unlockable Characters *Sonichu - CWCville Guardians *Rosechu - CWCville Guardians *Mr. Krabs - Bikini Bottom Buttholes *Squidward - Bikini Bottom Buttholes *Jack Conte - Patreon Punks *Sam Yam - Patreon Punks *Pepe the Frog - Desu Team *Yotsuba Koiwai (the 4chan 404 girl) - Desu Team *Tyler the Hedgehog - Bad OCs *Coldsteel the Hedgeheg - Bad OCs *Captain Crap - Crappy Team *Crap Jr. - Crappy Team DLC Characters *George W. Bush - Team America *Donald Trump - Team America Balls There are 26 kinds of volleyballs in the game, each with their own gimmick. Only the Standard Volleyball is available from the start of the game; the rest (with the exception of Wario) have to be unlocked through Tournament Mode. *Standard Volleyball - Very normal... *Mario's Head - Like the Standard Volleyball, but Mario's Head talks everytime he's hit. It's quite annoying. *Yoshi Egg *Mushroom *Bob-omb - Explodes after a few seconds, basically turning a game of volleyball into a game of hot potato. *Kirby *Koopa Shell *Jigglypuff *Pokeball *Boo - Has the tendency to disappear when it's hit. *Cupcake *Voltorb - Explodes after a random number of hits, basically turning a game of volleyball into a game of Russian Roulette. *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patreon - Every time this "ball" is hit, a few coins are released. *Sanicball *Ball o' Crap - A big ball of crap. *Wario - The secret unlockable ball. You get it by playing as Wario and beating Story Mode. He eats a garlic and turns fat. He is then a volleyball. Courts *Peach Beach *Spook House *DJ Isle *Space Pool Court *Bowser's Lava Court *Pokémon Stadium Court *Green Hill Court *Dr. Willy's Court *Dirt Kingdom Court (Undertale) *Burger Kingdom Court *Bikini Bottom Court *Rainbow Road Court *Night Rice Beach *Oil Ocean Court *Alola Court Trivia * Files in the game's code make references to two unused teams: Willy the Dried Weed Joint and Dipsy the Anthropomorphic Dildo, and Aldus Manutius and Francesco Griffo. They were probably intended to be playable characters, but never got implemented. **George W. Bush and Donald Trump were also mentioned in the game's code, but later added as DLC characters. Whether the other four unused characters will eventually receive this treatment or not is unknown. **Additionally, there are unused animations for existing characters, such as Yoshi vomiting bile at the opposing team and Squidward dabbing. *The final boss of the game is Wabowarigi. It has a spiky ball it coughs up as its attack. *This game had an August prototype and a September prototype for the game. Soundtrack *Main Menu *Peach Beach Court *Spook House Court *DJ Isle Court *Space Pool Court *Bowser's Lava Court *Pokémon Stadium Court *Green Hill Court *Dr. Willy's Court *Dirt Kingdom Court *Burger Kingdom Court *Bikini Bottom Court *Rainbow Road Court *Night Rice Beach Court *Oil Ocean Court *Alola Court *Credits Gallery Characters Mario nipples.png|Mario shirtless_mario_by_raygirl12-d67qux4.jpg|New Mario ShirtlessLuigi.jpg|Luigi Yoshi on the beach by hg the hamster-d7ntyyv.jpg|Yoshi LlLagxb.jpg|Peach 1498754950859.png|Wario GardevoirSwimsuit.jpg|Gardevoir Creepy susie by designjh-da9400d.png|Creepy Susie tumblr_o2xedxfZYN1qkj9rfo1_1280.png|Hex Maniac "Luna" 71c.png|Shaymin 404-Anonymous-3.jpg|Yotsuba Koiwai TylerTheHedgehog.png|Tyler the Hedgehog Other Mario xtreme beach volleyball by grumpyturtle.jpg|Leaked concept art for the game. 1477814637244.png|Artwork of Luna having fun at the beach with Palossand and two Mimikyus. Category:Shames Category:Best Shames